Silence
by Authorwithoutaquill
Summary: He only wants to protect her. She feels useless.
1. Silence

**Author's Notes:** _Quick drabble for Timepetalsprompts drabble theme: Tell Me. I just needed a writing exercise to clear my head between multi-chapters and promptfics. Here's the result. (Also, it's exactly 200 words, which I'm ridiculously proud of. It was completely accidental, but I'm still proud. :P)_

"Just tell me!" she shouted.

It was really not necessary to be so loud. His hearing was perfectly fine and even if it wasn't, she was only inches away.

"Rose, I can't."

She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms and pouting, shoulders set; and he was about to reach out, but thought better of it when he heard her sniff.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I can't, okay? I really wish I could, but it's vital that you don't know."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Right. So it has nothing to do with me being a stupid ape, does it?"

"Rose, no, I didn't…"

But it was too late, she was already running, turning the corner, disappearing out of sight.

The Doctor shook his head. How could he ever explain it to her?

Turning, he barked at the commanding officer, "Get me those readings now and make sure she stays out of this!"

Grabbing a black folder from the table, he strode out of the room, looking wistfully over his shoulder from the doorway.

She didn't come back. Might as well. He wouldn't want her to get hurt. Better hate him than put her life on the line again.

She mustn't ever know.


	2. Regret

Author's Notes: Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: Echoes. Second part in my Silent series (exactly 100 words this time, which I'm very proud of).

Her words echoing in his ear, her ragged breath lingering on his neck, her hands clutching at his jacket, her dark pupils swallowing up the honey-brown of her eyes, she left.

She left him and wouldn't ever come back.

Darkness swallowed up the sun and he was alone.

Completely alone, just like he was during the war.

No Rose, no comfort, nothing to hang onto.

The Doctor had to push that button, he knew he had to, but without her strength, her understanding eyes, he couldn't make his fingers bend.

It was his fault, he knew.

What has he done?


	3. Genocide

**Author's Notes** : _Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme - sympathy. I was a bit evil. Again. Oh well, I guess that's to be expected of me._

Sympathy…

He didn't need bloody sympathy!

He needed her back!

Only, he knew he couldn't have her.

Two worlds away, an easy distance under any other circumstances. Not this once.

She left and he could never go back, never pick her up again, see her smile, watch the sun set in her whiskey-eyes.

 _Rose Tyler, remember me._

Sinking to his knees, the Doctor let the tears fall.

In the end, he didn't leave as he planned to, when they were saying goodbye the first time, when he made her leave, sent her back to Earth, to her mother, while he was ready to commit genocide.

He wished her a fantastic life and as far as he was concerned that was the best he could do. He didn't beg, didn't confess, didn't cry, and he wanted to do all those things, but remained strong for her. The first time.

Today though… Today… He couldn't be strong.

The Doctor took her back himself, not trusting the Tardis this time, not risking her life again. She looked at him, with eyes that burnt his very soul and he broke.

 _Rose Tyler, remember me._

One sentence uttered, broken syllables stumbling out of his mouth and she rushed to him. He ran, not looking back, soul shattering and hearts breaking deep in his chest.

He heard her pounding on the Tardis door, rattling the lock, screaming something at him, but he shut the sound out. It was enough that his soul shivered in its shell more with every step he took away from her.

Flicking a single switch, he left and went back to the planet where the General was waiting for him. Two minutes, he said.

A ragged shout escaped him as he landed; his hearts raw and body shaking from head to foot. No way back now.


	4. I'm Dying

**Author's Notes:** _Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme - Astonished. Part 4 of my Silent series (Silence, Regret, Genocide). Reviews are very much appreciated._

With a groan, the Doctor rolled over.

Pain cascaded over his body, stealing his breath and making his eyes widen in pure astonishment.

He was alive. He was hurting, so he must be alive.

The human condition, they called it.

He snorted.

Well, he might have gotten closer to his favourite little apes than he'd liked to admit.

He looked up at the ash-coloured sky and remembered.

That's when the real pain came and shook determination out of his frame.

He was a murderer. Again.

The Doctor opened his mouth and shouted one word as loudly as he could: "Rose!"


	5. Without You I'm Not Even Here

**Author's Notes:** **Written for Timpetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: without. It's getting darker here people... Continuation of my Silent drabble series (Silence, Regret, Genocide, I'm Dying). It's a bit favourites/follows and reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me writing, so please leave one if you liked the story/want to shout at me after this installment...**

 _Without you I'm not even here._

 _I don't exist, or I seem not to._

 _I don't think I've ever seen sunshine brighter than your eyes._

 _Heard a sound sweeter than your laugh._

 _The fact that I won't see you again shatters my soul._

 _I'm at the end._

 _I hope you'll remember me._

 _And Rose? Don't let go._

Crunching up the letter in his fist, the Doctor closed his eyes and flicked a switch on the console. His ship wheezed and groaned in protest, trying to convince him otherwise, but he had to do this. Now or never.

"Take care of Rose, old girl!"

He walked around the console and caressed the buttons lightly, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. He swallowed hard and let the wrinkled paper fall to the ground. If he was lucky Rose might find it. If he wasn't be a fool he'd give it to her himself. He should have said it before she left. Before he took her home.

Too late now. He'd never see her again.

Opening the doors, he jumped.


End file.
